Grissom's Roots
by Fuming Orange
Summary: This is a story about Gil Grissom's hidden and secretive life. Grissom goes to Rhode Island to see family, his childhood home, and an old flame.
1. Default Chapter

Gil Grissom closed his eyes and had his CD player playing on his favorite CD, _The Classics of Beethoven_, currently, it was playing Flight of the Bumblebee, a piece he enjoyed, and at times felt described his life.

Gil was on vacation, well, not really vacation, he was on a plane to Rhode Island to visit his family. It had been 4 years since he had been up there, there was nothing really anything of importance, except now he was officially a great-uncle, and his brother and sister-in-law's constant pleads to come for a visit. So, he decided that it would be good to get away from the job for a few weeks and visit his family.

Gil had no real reason for his reluctance to speak about his family, especially to the CSI team, for he knew quite a lot about everyone else's families. Catherine was born and bred in Vegas, her father was Sam Braun, and her mother still lived in the area, she had no siblings that she spoke of. Warrick was also from Vegas, he grew up in the poor regions, taken care of by his grandmother. Nick came from a large family in Texas, and Sara had her parents and brother back in California.

Ask any one of those people and they would all tell you that Grissom was from California. He didn't know why he had told that lie; he hated lies and liars, but for some strange reason, he was very uncomfortable speaking about his family.

He was going to his old childhood home, a large mansion called Beechwood Manor; it was an extravagant mansion that had been in the Grissom family for decades. Beechwood Manor was built in 1801, by Charles Greenman, who was an ancestor of Gil's. The rule of the Manor was that it went to the eldest son, if there was no son, then the eldest daughter took it, if the owner had no children, then he/she would choose a niece or nephew to take care of the place.

The main secret that Gil kept from the CSI team was that the Grissom family was an old New England socialite family. Ever since he was little, he remembered balls and grand events and charity events all going on in his home. He was forbidden to attend by his parents, as he was too young, but he started attending when he turned 16. He went, mainly for his parents benefit, because they wanted to show him off to all of the other families, and hoped that he would marry a woman from one of those families. He found them dull and uninteresting, full of snooty, stuck up people who acted like they urinated liquid gold.

Gil was excited about seeing his family. His older brother, Roger, now owned Beechwood Manor and his wife, Lillian, was the mistress of the place. Together they had three children: Tom, Hannah, and Dawn. His older sister was going to be there in a few days also.

Gil still sat on the airplane, up in the air, still listening to Beethoven. According to the speaker, they were now over Indiana; they were getting closer to Newport. Grissom's parents Donovan Jonathan and Margaret Ann Elizabeth James-Grissom were during there time, Newport's most elegant family, they were the King and Queen of high society in Newport. They held every kind of event imaginable, masquerade balls, charity events, dances, soiree's, everything.

Donovan Grissom was born and raised at Beechwood Manor, when he graduated from school; he went to Harvard, another family tradition. He graduated there, and returned to Beechwood Manor, and during a soiree thrown by his parents to celebrate his return; he met a very pretty socialite from Boston named Margaret Ann James. They fell in love instantly, to the parents of the two, it was a dream come true. The Grissom's were on top of the social standing in Newport, and the James's were on top in Boston. The wedding was also a pairing of very fine bloodlines. Donovan could trace his roots through every high class family in Rhode Island, Connecticut, and some in New York. Margaret Ann could trace her lineage through Massachusetts and Maine. She also had her ancestry in England.

The James family also had a secret, something like the hemophilia in the descendents of Queen Victoria; it was the degenerative deafness disease that ran in her family. Margaret Ann's parents kept it a secret from everyone, even though, in time her father went deaf.

The James's were successful in keeping it a secret. Together, Donovan and Margaret first had Susan, followed by Roger, then Rose, then finally Gilbert, called Gil by everyone.

Back on the airplane, the speaker announced that they were landing in Newport. Gil got off the plane, and didn't have to look far to see a reminder of the old days. He saw a rather prim and fancy man holding a sign that said "Gil Grissom." "I am Gil Grissom," said Gil. "Mr. Grissom, I am Bryant, your chauffeur" said the man. Gil sighed, chauffeurs, maids, nannies, butlers, cooks, all of these things were a part of everyday life for the Grissom family, but not for him. "Come with me," said Bryant. They walked over to a limo scene, and Bryant opened the door for him. Grissom hated that; like he couldn't open a car door by himself? "I will be back shortly with your things, Mr. Grissom," said Bryant. "All right" said Gil.

Bryant came back rather quickly, and before Gil knew they were on their way back to Beechwood Manor.


	2. Beechwood Manor

Grissom opened his eyes; he was in the back of a limo scene, looking out the window at the scenery of Rhode Island. Bryant was driving, doing his job. Gil had no doubt been told to keep to himself by either Roger or Lillian. He entertained himself by looking out the window. It was amazing really; this place looked exactly same as it did even since Gil was a kid.

Grissom noticed that Bryant was slowing down the car. He knew that they must be approaching Beechwood Manor. He looked around for some familiar settings that Beechwood Manor was nearby, but didn't see any, as Beechwood Manor was surrounded by the forest.

Gil then realized that the car was turning, he saw the pair of iron-wrought gates that had been the entrance to Beechwood Manor for decades, they were already open and Gil knew that his home was coming quite soon. There were more trees that covered Beechwood Manor from all, outside, the canopy of trees provided a sense of eeriness to Grissom, and the trees had always and probably always would cover Beechwood Manor. The car was driving along a paved driveway through the dark forest.

Then, as Gil saw, there was Beechwood Manor in all of its glory. Beechwood Manor was a large, 3 story mansion that had a brick exterior. Gil saw that it never changed; it was the same as it was the same as it always was and would be. Gil saw servants outside tending to the grounds, something that was also traditional. There were scrubs, trees, and bushes all around the manor, and there was a small, decorative pond that Gil had fallen into when he was 4 years old and had resulted in his father firing the nanny that was supposed to be watching him.

Gil opened the car door to a surprised looking butler standing there about to open the door for him. "I can open a door by myself, thank you." Gil said. "Of course, sir," said the butler. He was home, he had arrived home to Beechwood Manor that sense of familiarity had taken over, and he had a sense of security that he hadn't felt in a long time from his small apartment in Las Vegas.

However, there was one aspect he wasn't comfortable with. Servants, butlers, cooks, maids, nannies, Grissom had grown up with them, but never felt comfortable with them. He had gotten used to taking care of himself, and he enjoyed it in some ways. Even though it was a part of his heritage, and his early life, Gil was happy that nobody at CSI knew the truth of that heritage. He didn't even want to imagine there reactions if they did discover the truth. Something that he didn't like about being from a blue-blood family was that it isolated you from other people.

Grissom then snapped back into reality, he had been lost in his thoughts. He saw that Bryant had retrieved his luggage and was in process of taking it into the manor. Grissom saw a woman standing by the doors, he recognized her at once. He walked over and greeted his sister-in-law.

"Lillian," was all Gil could think to say. Lillian Webber-Grissom came from a family quite similar to the Grissom's. The Webber family had there heritage deep in New England, and Lillian and her siblings had grown up in a mansion not far from Beechwood Manor. Gil also saw that like Beechwood Manor, Lillian had changed very little. However, Gil could tell that she had gone to great lengths to be stay the same. Gil always remembered that Lillian was one to worry constantly with the styles, and with her looks and her hair. Gil could tell that Lillian had dyed her hair; she looked blonder than Gil remembered. It also appeared that she had resorted to botox.

"Gil, at last. You have finally come to visit us! How long has it been? 5 years?" Lillian asked while embracing Gil in a hug. "At least," Gil responded. "You know, Gil, that overly competent CSI team of yours can survive a little while without you" Lillian said smiling. "Yeah, they can," he replied. Together, Gil and Lillian walked further into the house.

"So, do tell me all about your CSI team, Gil." Lillian asked. "I do hear good things about your team constantly. It is one of the best CSI's in the nation isn't it?" Lillian asked coy fully. "Yes, it is." Gil responded. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss work with his sister-in-law. He liked to keep work and family as far apart and separate from each other as possible. Also, how did Lillian know those things about CSI? Most people only paid attention to police officers. However, Lillian more than likely had her sources that could inform her about CSI.

"So, where is Roger?" Gil asked. "Oh, Roger is at work, you know how he is, always working." Lillian replied. That was true; Roger was a workaholic if there was ever one. Roger was even more work-obsessed than Gil was, and that was saying something.

"So, Lillian, when is Susan going to be here?" Gil asked. Susan was Gil's older sister. His sister that lived in New York City in a Manhattan penthouse. Susan was his only other sibling that had experienced deafness like Gil had. "Susan called this morning and said that she would be here in two days," Lillian said, smiling. "And how's mother?" Gil asked. Lillian smiled faintly and said: "Oh, Gil, she's fine, it's just hard to see her in that condition, you of all people should know that," she said rather tartly.

"Now, Gil" Lillian said. "Let's not talk about such sad things. Since you and I are here alone, let's have lunch on the terrace, it's such a beautiful day outside." "All right, Gil replied.


	3. Catherine

Catherine Willows opened the double doors that led into the crime lab. She glanced quickly at her watch, she was 15 minutes late. Why was she always late on days when Grissom was gone? She never intended to be late, it just happened, one of the mysteries of the universe. Today her car didn't start, and the neighbor told her that the alternator was running funny and should be checked by a mechanic. Fortunately, she was just 15 minutes late.

She ran to her locker and threw her jacket and purse in there, and slammed the locker shut. She then dashed over to Grissom's office, well her office for the next two weeks. As soon as she reached the doorway, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle were standing there waiting for there assignments.

"Well, it's about time," Sara said impatiently. "Sorry guys, my car is running funny," Catherine replied. "Oh," Sara said dejectedly. Together the three CSI's entered Grissom's office and Catherine plopped herself down in Grissom's chair. "Okay, Grissom is gone for 2 weeks, so," she looked up and noticed Warrick was gone. "Where's Warrick?" Catherine asked. "He's with Brass interrogating a suspect, Cath." Nick replied. "Okay," Catherine replied. "You two, there is a hit and run I want you to investigate." Catherine said to Nick and Sara. I will be working on a dead body in the park."

Catherine handed Sara a manila envelope, and the two of them were off, Catherine got up, left Grissom's office, went back to her locker and borrowed a car from the department, she didn't want to risk her car breaking down at a crime scene. She was off, and 20 minutes later, she was at the park. The traditional yellow tape had placed around a park bench, a fountain, and some trees.

Catherine saw a police officer standing there, waiting for her. She recognized him as one of the new guys in Vegas. His name was Franklin? Something like that. Catherine walked over to the yellow tape and lifted it up and walked under.

"Hey, Franklin, right?" Catherine asked kindly. "No, Francis." Francis said quite baldly. "Francis, sorry," Catherine replied. Catherine looked at the body lying there, it was a man, and he was dressed in casual clothing, a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Nothing about him stood out of the ordinary. Catherine looked at his face, his hands, there were no abrasions. Where was David? She thought to herself. He should be here to pronounce time of death.

Speak of the devil, there came David huffing and puffing up to the yellow tape. "Sorry, Catherine," he replied breathlessly. "Car trouble," "small world," Catherine replied. "I have been having trouble with my car also." David wasted no time; he got up close to the body, and began to look the body over.

All of a sudden there was an irritating beeping noise that made Catherine jump, her beeper was going off. "Your beeper is going off," Francis replied tartly. "Yes, thank you, Franklin." Catherine replied, that guy was really getting on her nerves. The beeper showed Brass's number.

"Well, Catherine," David began. "He's been dead for about 6 hours." Catherine thought that was odd, he had been laying in an open part of the park, where she had been previously, and knew that there were joggers and people walking their dogs going through here constantly. Her mind went back to the beeper. She picked up her cell phone and called Brass.

Brass picked up his phone, and said Hello. "Brass," Catherine said. "What's up? I just got your page." "Bad news, Catherine." Brass said, "There has been a stabbing." Damn it, Catherine thought to herself. With Grissom gone, she would now have to assign Nick or Sara to the case. She had given herself the DB in the park because she knew that Sara would get all pissy over getting such a pathetic case when there was a hit and run. Now she would have to reassign one of them. "Okay, thanks Brass," Catherine said, and hung up the phone.

She decided that she might as well stay on the dead body. She dialed her phone again, and Nick answered. "Hi, Nick? It's Catherine." Listen, I am going to reassign you, you have the stabbing case, and you can get the file from Brass." Catherine said all in one breath. "Tell Sara that she is going to be working alone with Grissom gone." "Okay, Catherine," Nick replied and hung up his phone.

Catherine placed her phone back in her pocket. She started to think about the case, and started to scan the sidewalk for clues, or anything that would point to foul play. She looked around for a good 45 minutes and nothing but a penny and several pieces of broken glass were found.

Catherine decided that there was nothing else to be found here and that if anything; there must be something on the guy's body. She turned around and left the area she was in and went back to her car. She unlocked the door, and opened it, and the heat coming out was like an oven. She started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot and back to the station.

She drove down the road thinking about, how now everyone had a case, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to call Grissom. She pulled into the parking lot, and went in through the double doors.

She went to the coroner's room, to see if Dr. Robbins had done the autopsy yet. As soon as she walked in, there was Dr. Robbins with the man's stomach cavity open. "Ah, Catherine," he said. "I just got through the autopsy." "Great," Catherine said. "Well, to begin, your man died of a heart attack, he appeared to be in the park, then he got a pressure in the chest, and, well, you know a heart attack. Anyway, he collapsed, and died several minutes later." Dr. Robbins all explained. "Any thing that could've brought this on, I mean, he is a rather thin guy," Catherine asked.

"Well, just because you're thin doesn't mean you aren't going to have a heart attack naturally." Dr. Robbins said, "I sent some of his blood to trace." "Okay, thanks, Doc." Catherine said.

Catherine thought about Grissom, and how lucky he was to be in California in a conference. She had his emergency number somewhere, she wanted to make sure just in case. She went back to his office and tried to find it, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find it.

"That's odd." Catherine muttered to herself.

_Dear readers, sorry for such an uneventful chapter, but as you all know, suspence builds, and if you wait, good things shall come!_

_ - Silver 186_


	4. Tea Time

Lillian and Gil Grissom sat down at the patio of Beechwood Manor drinking tea and eating some delicious crumpets that the cook had prepared earlier. "So, Gil, do tell me all about your job. I do find forensics to be very fascinating," Lillian replied. Gil sighed again; Lillian was desperate to talk about his job, which was the last thing that Gil wanted to talk about and the thing Lillian wanted to talk about the most.

Lillian was obsessed with keeping up with everyone in the family, Gil could vanish without a trace for 10 years, and then return abruptly, and Lillian would know every little detail about his life.

"Oh, Lillian, let's not talk about work, I am here for the first time in years, let us catch up." Gil replied. "Tell me, how is mother?" Gil was planning to see his mother before too long. "Oh, your Mother is fine, Gil, you really worry too much about her." Lillian said while sort of laughing nervously. Gil knew that talking about his and Roger's mother for Lillian was about as comfortable as talking about forensics for Gil. Margaret, the Grissom matriarch and Lillian had never gotten along that entirely well.

Suddenly a butler in a white suit jacket came and refilled Lillian and Gil's tea cups. "Thank you, Martin." Lillian replied politely. "Gil, since you don't want to talk about forensics, I think that you should know that Grace Robertson is now Grace Williams again." Lillian replied flirtatiously. Gil looked up suddenly. _Grace Williams_! He hadn't thought about her in years.

Gil's memory suddenly flashed back to Beechwood Manor during the days of his youth, when his mother and father still owned the place, and the grand parties, soirees, and masquerade balls that they had at the place. Gil remembered when he was 16 years old, and he attended his first masquerade ball, he saw an enchanting woman in a burgundy-red strapless grown, with a mask that matched the dress in color, the face behind the mask had the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen, like two sapphires in the eyeholes of the mask.

Gil flashed back to reality; Lillian was sitting across from him with an "I knew it" smirk on her face. "Well, it would appear that some of us here still cannot let go of the past." Lillian said gushingly.

"If you are that desperate to rekindle a relationship with the lovely Ms. Williams, she now lives in Providence. It is unfortunate that the two of you were unable to keep your relationship going, even if there is some other enchanting woman that you have your eye on in Las Vegas.

"Gil now had to interrupt Lillian's ideas. "Okay, first of all, Lillian, there isn't anyone in Las Vegas that "I have my eye on", and secondly, I am not interesting in rekindling a relationship with Grace, okay?" Gil replied rather shortly. "Mm-hmm," was all that Lillian said, with that she had that same "I knew it" smirk on her face that she had previously. Gil knew that Lillian was teasing her. He decided that he should change the topic of conversation from his romance life to something that he was more comfortable talking about.

"So, Lillian, how do you like being a grandmother?" Gil asked. Lillian didn't look in the least disturbed. "Well, Gil, I am overjoyed beyond all belief and recognition that my Tom has finally gotten married and now has provided me with a grandchild." "My first grandson, he is so adorable, his name is Joshua, and he is the cutest little darling since my Dawn was born."

Gil was surprised, he never expected Lillian to be so overjoyed at being a grandmother. "Now, if only Hannah would stay married and Dawn would get married, I would consider my life to be perfect. Gil's niece Hannah had been married once, and barely a year after the wedding, had already gone through a divorce. Dawn, on the other hand, seemed to take after her Uncle Gil, currently; Dawn was in college, studying to be a scientist.

"So, tell me how is Rachel," Gil asked. Tom's wife and the mother of Joshua was Rachel, and Gil had only met her once, when Tom and Rachel had traveled through Las Vegas. Rachel was a charming, nice young woman. Rachel, like all of the women that were in her position previous to her, was from a high-society, blue blooded family that this time was from Philadelphia. "Oh, Rachel is fine; she recovered much more quickly than I ever did when I went into labor," Lillian said.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot, Susan will be here in 2 days." Gil was interested even more interested at seeing Susan for the first time in years. Susan was his only other sibling that had experienced deafness like he had, except she was completely deaf, but had the implant in her ear so she could hear once more. Apparently, she experienced deafness just like Gil had, and like him, she had ignored it in a way, but unlike Gil, she didn't get medical attention until it was too late.

"According to Susan, her hearing is perfectly alright," Lillian said. Gil saw her eyes look up at her, she knew about his brief problems with deafness. Gil could also tell that Lillian desperately wanted to ask about the hearing, but was restraining herself.

Suddenly behind Gil there was a noise that made him jump. Gil turned around and he saw his brother, Roger standing there behind Gil and Lillian. "Ah, Roger, you are home." Lillian replied..........


	5. Brief Update

Roger Grissom stood there, surprised. He hadn't seen Gil in years, and his baby brother looked so much older. "Roger dear, you're home early," Lillian said sounding slightly surprised. "Yes, Lillian, I thought I would come home early since Gil would be here today."

Gil heard Roger say that, and to him it sounded rather forced. Gil turned around and looked straight at his brother. Roger, also looked older, Gil could see that his hair was now entirely salt-and-pepper, and he had many more wrinkles, and looked much thinner. "Roger, it is so nice to see you," Gil said while putting on a slight smile. "Likewise" was all Roger said. "Lillian, if you don't mind, I am going to go take a shower, it was stressful at work today," Roger said and left.

Gil wasn't the least bit surprised about Roger, Lillian didn't seem surprised either. It was surprising to see the two of them together; all love that once existed between the two of them had all but vanished. Also, Lillian was surprised but no happiness showed in her eyes or her voice. Gil knew that the eyes were the window to the soul.

Lillian sat there, stirring her coffee. "Lillian, what is going on with you and Roger?" Gil asked. Lillian sighed, and she replied: "Oh, Gil, times have simply changed, that's all. I find it so hard to love that man. He is constantly working, all the time. It would appear as though our marriage is over." She said.

Gil was surprised, he never thought of Roger and Lillian going through that. Gil was also surprised that Lillian was so blunt in her description. Anyway, he was never one to tell which marriage was good and which one was troubled. Catherine was the one that could tell things like that. "However, Gil, you know what Roger is like, he can be so difficult at times." Gil nodded in agreement; Lillian didn't seem interested in conversation anymore, for the rest of the meal, Gil and Lillian ate their food in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gil entered his bedroom; his luggage had already been placed on a large oval rug in the center. This was a guest bedroom; it had been his great-grandparents at one time. Something about Beechwood Manor was that all the bedrooms changed from generation to generation. It was a large and spacious bedroom; there was a large armoire, an enormous canopy bed, and several windows that looked out at the Atlantic Ocean.

Gil went to work unpacking, placing all of his clothes in drawers, the armoire, etc. He thought about Roger and Lillian while he unpacked, they probably wouldn't get a divorce; they wanted to remain on top, as far as social standing was concerned. He knew both of them were like that. They were very social creatures.

Roger's reaction to him came as no surprise. Roger and Gil had never gotten along ever since Gil defied his father, and his father and Roger shared the same opinion. Gil placed that thought back in his mind; he didn't like to think of his father or Roger before he had the falling out with them.

Gil's mind flashed back to Grace Williams. He hadn't thought about her in years, she was in a way, the whole reason the rift in the Grissom family began. Gil thought back to his youth, his free and happy childhood. Things were so much happier back then.

Gil flashed back to reality; his youth was long over, and there was no point in dwelling in the past. He was happy that he would be seeing Susan again; it had been awhile since they had really talked.

Try as he might, Gil's thoughts kept on transferring back to Grace Williams. Damn! He thought privately to himself, why did Lillian have to put her back in his head? There was so much that he liked to forget, not to think about, and most of that was started or connected in some way by Grace.

Gil looked onto the Atlantic Ocean, so carefree and thoughtless at times. Why couldn't he be like that? Gil laughed quietly to himself, the CSI team had no idea about this, about Beechwood Manor, the blue-blooded Grissom family, about anyone, his family, and the secrets and the things that the Grissom's considered so terrible that he had done. He was very uncomfortable about talking about the past, and this was the main reason why.

_Dear Readers_

_Sorry the long wait for this chapter to come. Unfortunately, something came up that was unexpected. I hope you still enjoy this story, and I promise that I will update this story much more continuously._

_Silver 186_

_P.S._

_Sorry for the short chapter, as mentioned earlier, there will be more things coming in coming chapters._


	6. A Rude and Unexpected Visitor

Catherine Willows walked down the hallway lost in her thoughts. It was odd for a man in somewhat fit condition to suddenly have a heart-attack just like that. Fortunately, there was a driver's license on him and she was going to go investigate his house in a little bit, at least until trace came back with results. Well, that's what Catherine told herself, she just didn't really feel like going anywhere else.

Catherine saw Grissom's office up ahead and there was someone standing in it, a woman to be exact, and she didn't recognize whoever she was. She walked to the office and walked in. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Catherine asked.

The woman had dark red hair that was only shoulder length; it was also tied tightly into a bun. She was in her late 20's Catherine guessed. This woman also was wearing thick black framed glasses. Pity, Catherine thought to herself, this lady could be really beautiful if she really tried.

"Yes, I am looking for Gil Grissom." The woman replied. "I'm sorry, but he is out of town, at a conference in California" Catherine replied, taking a seat behind Grissom's desk. "No he's not." The woman said rather shortly. "Excuse me?" Catherine replied. "No he isn't, I said. You know, for a crime scene investigator, you think that you would be better investigators."

Catherine was flabbergasted. Who the hell was this woman to come in and just start insulting her status as a CSI? She was in no mood for anyone to speak to her like that. "Excuse me, lady, but who the hell are you to come in here and putting down my status as a-" Catherine began. "I was simply pointing out that because there are no conferences in the state of California this weekend, or for the next two weekends." The lady interrupted. "Listen, if you talk to him, tell him that Maura wants to talk to him."

Maura turned and walked out of the office into the hallway with a poise that annoyed Catherine even more. Catherine was now pissed. She had trouble sleeping last night, and she was in a bad mood. Then Maura comes along and seriously pisses her off.

Now Catherine started digging through Grissom's stuff. She wanted to find his phone number and talk to him about people like Maura coming by and giving her lip like Maura just did. Grissom was one of those people you could blow up at and he wouldn't mind at all. That was one of the good things about their friendship. Grissom never got upset over her saying this or that.

Catherine took a deep breath, and realized that she shouldn't be taking her anger out on Grissom. She was the temporary supervisor, and she had a job to do. She got up, grabbed the keys and decided to leave to the dead guy's house, to see if there was anything that was a miss. Greg would page her when the results back. She had her logical, rational head back.

Catherine left the office and headed out to the car. Catherine tried to focus on something else, but Maura and her words had hit her hard. Where there really no conferences in the state of California? Maura interested Catherine as much as she infurated her. She wondered whoMaura was to be so interested in Grissom. Catherine was deeply interested in Grissom, mainly because he was so enigmatic, so mysterious, and never allowed anyone to get close to him. Catherine knew that he was closer to her than he was to anyone else that he knew of, and Catherine did enjoy there friendship a great deal.

Catherine drove the car for awhile, listening to the radio, trying to think of something else, but having her thoughts keep on coming back to Maura.


End file.
